


Despite everything

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Stava con Kento perché lo amava e perché nonostante tutto, si sentiva amato.
Relationships: Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	Despite everything

Nikaido si era spesso domandato per quale motivo perseverasse nella sua relazione con Senga.

Il più piccolo era infantile, lo trattava come se la sua presenza fosse scontata, lo faceva sentire meno di niente quando erano insieme a tutti gli altri.

Si voltò a guardarlo, seduto sul divano accanto a lui, e lo vide sorridergli.

Istintivamente, si protese verso di lui, mettendogli una man dietro la nuca e baciandolo.

Gli piaceva baciarlo. Lo sentiva suo quando lo baciava.

Stava con Kento andando oltre i suoi difetti.

Stava con Kento perché lo amava e perché nonostante tutto, si sentiva amato.


End file.
